


Brother (Let me be your shelter)

by littlemissnicole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, background Vox Machina, mentions of Cassandra - Freeform, real quick thing i wrote while volunteering and during Liam's stream, set during the current arc but has no concrete time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vax talk about sisters. Percy considers his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother (Let me be your shelter)

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Brother, by NEEDTOBREATHE from Pike's spotify playlist)

Percy sighs, leaning back against one of the towers to look down into the courtyard below. 

Despite being Lady of the castle, and head of the Council of Whitestone, Cassandra was still a young woman, (not a girl, as Percy recalls) and still insistent on sometimes frivolous things, like taking advantage on the first nice spring Whitestone has had in years and making the Council have their meetings outside. 

Thankfully all the old members are dead, because if any of the advisors they'd grown up with saw Lady Cassandra, in half-armor half-formal wear, holding court in a courtyard that contained all of Vox Machina, an arcanist, her warrior, a shopkeep, a tiefling, and the _grumpiest _cleric Percy has ever known, they would've all died of apoplexy anyway.__

__Vax appears from the shadows on his left, mimicking Percy's pose._ _

__Percy acknowledges his presence with a nod, but doesn't try to force conversation. Vax will talk when he's ready._ _

__From the courtyard below, Keyleth says something that makes Cass throw her head back laughing, the highest peals of it barely reaching Percy._ _

__His lips quirk up, reminded of long-ago games of hide & seek. Percy almost always hid in his workshop in increasingly weirder places- inside the cold forge, under an apron, and once, upside down in a tool rack- but once, he'd broken the boundaries in the game and climbed one of the towers. _ _

__It had taken Oliver _ages _to find him, and he'd been in trouble for a long time after, but the view had been worth it._ _ __

__"Amazing thing, sisters," Vax says from his side. Percy glances over to him._ _

__Vax's eyes are focused on the courtyard as well, where Vex and Pike are curled on top of Trinket, lounging happily in the sun._ _

__Keyleth is weaving flowers into their hair idly as she chats aloud to the group._ _

__Percy feels such a rush of affection for all of them so strong he almost falls over, swaying slightly against the stone._ _

__There was a... very strong guilt, he'd had to get over, when he'd first joined Vox Machina and began to consider Keyleth as his sister. He'd already lost his siblings. What right did he have to start building a new family, while his old one went unavenged?_ _

__But then they'd stood with him while he fought the Briarwoods, his own personal Hell. Then he found out Cass was alive._ _

__It was a weird feeling, the fear-elation-shock of seeing his sister alive. Then even _more _guilt, expounded on when Cass denounced their family name to stand with the Briarwoods. Because he left her.___ _

____From below, Scanlan waltzes up to Pike and Vex, strumming his lute and crooning. Vex laughs herself, Pike's eye roll visible even from up here._ _ _ _

____Vax smiles as Vex's upturned face catches sight of the both of them on the tower and waves them down. Cass and Keyleth notice and look up, blocking their eyes from the sun. Cass grins and Percy waves, holding up a finger to make her be patient._ _ _ _

____"They certainly are something," Percy says wryly, clapping Vax on his shoulder. "Pelor help us."_ _ _ _

____Vax laughs, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulder and steering him towards the stairs. "You wouldn't dare change them for the world, though."_ _ _ _

____Percy feels his face soften. "I really wouldn't."_ _ _ _


End file.
